saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Star/Planet Types
Throughout the galaxy there are numerous planet and star types, each different in their own way. Planets are found on the planetary scale only while stars are found on both the nebulaic and planetary scales, although usually only one or two stars can be observed at that scale. "Planets" that orbit planets are regarded as moons, but can be any of the planet types (even the jovian types in rare cases). This article details every planet and star type known (so far). Planet Types: Terrestrial Barren Barren planets are well, barren and without atmosphere. Ususally barren planets with atmosphere are labelled as desert planets. Barren planets are much like the moon or an asteroid, they consist mostly of rock and have no real geographic activity to speak of. Volcanic Volcanic planets are planets teeming with geographic activity, way too much of it. They are extremley hot and uninhabitable for most forms of life due to the toxic atmosphere, constant eruptions and extreme heat/pressure thanks to the greenhouse effect wrecking the planet's atmosphere on some volcanic worlds. Tundric A habitable planet with colder conditions usually containing tundras are large amounts of ice. They are basically earth-likes except colder than usual. If you can get past the colder than usual temperatures you can find a rather hospitable world teeming with life adapted to the cold. Bioball Bioball planets are planets that are essentially so habitable and life friendly that they become overflown with life. Mother nature gone out of control, the fauna and flora in this planet are so expansive and world covering they often go deep into the planet's crust creating a impossible organic rat maze filled with unfathomable hazards. Iron An iron planet is a barren planet that is very heavy in iron, creating a very impressive magnetic field. These planets usually are almost completly made of iron and nothing much else except some stone perhaps. Temperate The inbetween planet type of Tundric and tropical, not that hot and not that cold. Sometimes are referred to as "earth-likes" by humans due to being much like earth in conditions. Icey A freezing world, the temperatures on this planet are insanely low and features like cyro volcanos, ice covered oceans, and more can be found on these frozen solid popsicles of planets. Carbon Carbon planets are planets that have more carbon than oxygen, having oceans of methane and a soil of coal these planets are anything but like earth. However, crystals and feul are a very common find on these worlds and thus are a very valuable world to have. Tropical A tropical planet usually have deserts, savanaas and rain forests. Hotter than a earth-like, but not by much. Often rainier and lacking in ice caps thanks to being closer to their parent star, but still support life rather well depsite being a bit more heated. Desert In some senses, a barren planet with an atmosphere. The deserts on these planets are expansive and mostly void of water with the water either being frozen in the ice caps or just not being there. Much less actviity goes on in these planets than usual, but it is possible for there to be geographic activity. Water World A planet filled with water and almost nothing else for a crust. These planets have oceans that can at times go hundreds of miles deep and instead of dirt have a material known as Ice-9 at the bottom of their oceans. They have a thick atmosphere usually thanks to all the water in the world and may support sea life at sizes far beyond our own's. Planets: Jovian Hydrogen Hydrogen Gas Giants are gas giants comprised of the majority with hydrogen. In these gas giants, the skies are hellish orange/red and often have numerous storms of lightning, hurricanes and cyclones raging throughout the suface. A very common place for gas miners to be. Helium Helium jovian planets are jovians comprised mainly of helium and aren't really much differnet that hydrogen gas giants except for that they tend to be more "stable" than hydrogen gas giants, having large bands of wind more than large hurricanes or cyclones. Oxygen Oxygen jovian planets are jovians that are mainly comprised of oxygen. Due to this, fire storms may rage accross the planet in the midst of lightning and interetsly enough these gas giants are the most likely one so far to contain life that lives in a jovian planet. Methane Jovian planets mainly consisting of well, methane. Much like oxygen planets in how firestorms can rage accross the place under certain conditions, but much different i that life is less likely to form in these worlds. Nitrogen Nitrogen jovians are freezing cold and have diamond icebergs in their waters like methane jovians along with the planet raining diamonds effectivly. Tends to also have the fastest winds among known jovian planet types besides the blazing type. Blazing A special gas giant type that is colored red and is burning hot. Very close to the parent star and contains massive wind drafts. These planets are capable of having iron rain storms which can devestate stations and starships who are caught in one of the storms. Stars Red Giant Red giants are stars near the end of their lives. They are incredibly massive in size and are bound to go supernova in the near future. Even dead, they will supernovae and either become white dwarfs, pulsars, magnetars or black holes. O-Class Short lived blue giants that lives only 10 million years before going Red Giant and supernovaeing. They are quite literally the hottest stars in the galaxy. O-Class stars perhaps are the first stars to exist in the cosmos. B-Class Blue stars that lives for 100 million years before going super nova. These stars are second to O-Class stars in how hot they are. A-Class These stars are white and usually live 6 million years before going super nova. They are arguably one of the most common stars in the universe. F-Class These whitish yellow stars live for usually 10 billion years before going the way of the red giant and are in the middle of the spectrum of stars. G-Class This class of star that is orangish yellow lives for 15 billion years on average before becoming a white dwarf. Nothing really that much to say about them. K-Class This orange class of star can live 35 billion years on average before deteriorating into a white dwarf. Nothing too special about them. M-Class Cool, dim red stars that live the longest of all stars, living for an impressive 100 billion years on average before deteriorating. No red dwarfs have yet to croak. Brown Dwarf The longest living stars around, living for perhaps trillions of years and like a blazing gas giant rain iron thanks to their increidble internal heat (less than a stars though). A brown dwarf is in a essential sense a failed star, it was almost a star however it just didnt have enough material to become a full-fledged star. White Dwarf White dwarfs are tiny, as in so tiny that earth's size is about the same as a white dwarf's. White dwarves are basically the dying remains of a star with not much mass. Pulsar Stars with more mass may supernovae into a pulsar. Pulsars are terrifying, they are rapidly rotating spotlights of death that depsite only being 12 miles in radius on average have the mass of the sun and heavily energizing everything in their grasps and their surface and core is made of a substance known as strange matter, an extordinarily heavy form of matter that curshes everything near it into more strange matter. Magnetar A special variant of pulsar that is known for being one of the most magnetic objects in the universe. They are so magnetic that they can erase your friend's, your family's and even your own's (along with everyone on an earth sized planet's) credit card infos from thousands of miles away without trying. Pray they don't starquake. Black Hole A black hole is the result of a really, really big red giant going supernovae and is well described as gravity gone out of control! These things have a gravitational force so strong that not even light can escape its deadly grasp. Category:Guide Category:Help Category:Planets Category:Stars